Morgan Revieled
by Nyde
Summary: I'm BACK! I just uploaded 2 new chapters, if anyone's left who read it before that is, sorry about the wait.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All right, you've probably heard a million of these, but you're going to hear one more. I DON'T OWN SWEEP! Didn't think of it, didn't write it, didn't help it in any other way than by reading it. This is just a fan-fic. A twisted alter-version, from a twisted alter-me.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
** Oh! And I'm not very good at the points of view of characters, so I try not to torture you with them.  
  
  
  
Well, it's only two days now before I leave. Goddess, what am I doing? Leaving my home, my family, and my friends, all to go baby-sit a powerful, but untrained witch. Well, I shouldn't be cruel. It's not baby-sitting, it's teaching, and it's not her fault she was dropped in the middle of it all. I should be happy I can help her, if I had someone to come help me when I was dropped in the middle of wicca, It would have been a LOT easier.  
  
UHG! I shouldn't be foolish; I did have someone to help me, Hunter, he taught me everything I know I should be ecstatic to finally be able to help him. I hope I'm not just jealous of her. Oh goddess! I know I don't feel romantically towards him, but he's been like a…father to me, it's not fair that now he has another student, and on top of it, she's his soul mate. I know it. The way he talks of her it has to be.  
  
Sam  
  
BEEP! BEEP! She rolled over and slammed her hand down on the cursed alarm clock. Sitting up, she twisted it towards her, " AH! 7:30!?! I'm late!" With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed, twisting madly around trying to remember where she had put her clothes for today; most everything else was packed. " Shit Shit Shit! I'm gunna be LATE!" biting her thumbnail she took in a quick scan of her room. The sage down comforter on her ancient cherry four post bed the green checkered valances, and the white and cherry desk that her mom had stained.  
  
"AH-HA! Found you! Rushing towards the old steamer trunk at the end of her bed, she picked up her clothes and ran for the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"Samantha! Samantha Therese Abernath! Get down here this minute! You're going to be late!"  
  
Uh-oh, she thought, full name, she must be mad. Stepping in front of the full-length mirror, she halted to inspect the damage.  
  
Long, brown hair with the front ends pulled back and tied. The new burgundy blouse with the pretty jet buttons, with the midnight blue linen jumper. Black boots, and painfully childish white tights completed the outfit. "Whelp, this is as good as it's getting." She said with a sigh, just as the third and final call resonated from downstairs. "SAMANTHA!"  
  
"Coming!" she yelled as she ran to the stair case, hopped the banister and came sliding down just as her mother reached the bottom step.  
  
With a big grin she said, " Beat'cha." And laughed. Her mother, not being able to resist, unsuccessfully stifled a smile and tried not to look like she was amused. Too much.  
  
"Ready for the air port Hun?" her mother countered, the smile being lost and tears threatening her eyes. She hated even letting her babies sleep over next door.  
  
" As ready as I'll ever be." She said, giving her mom a meek smile and a hug.  
  
" Alright then. Let's do this."  
  
And with that, they headed for the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All right, you've probably heard a million of these, but you're going to hear one more. I DON'T OWN SWEEP! Didn't think of it, didn't write it, didn't help it in any other way than by reading it. This is just a fan-fic. A twisted alter-version, from a twisted alter-me.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
** Oh! And I'm not very good at the points of view of characters, so I try not to torture you with them.  
  
Morgan knew it was hunter a split second before the phone rang," I'll get it!" She called out, almost to the phone by the first ring.  
  
" Hi hunter, " She smiled and panted, a bit out of breath from the sudden sprint.  
  
"Hello love, I have some good news for you."  
  
" Your dad decided to come here, instead of making you go to Canada?" She blurted out sarcastically, regretting it the instant it came out.  
  
" No, umm, I'm still going to Canada." He said, his voice growing quiet.  
  
" I'm sorry, that was mean, what did you want to tell me?" Even though she was sad he was going, she understood his position.  
  
" Oh, yes…my news.." he continued, again resuming his business-like air. " I wanted to tell you that my former student is coming. To visit and to help you with your natural and historical studies." He said, sounding pleased once again.  
  
" Oh? A former student? I didn't know you thought." Once again, a layer of Hunter was stripped away as Morgan peeped into another part of his life he had kept secret. But it just managed to make her love him more.  
  
" Yes, I did for a while actually. The council was having trouble finding her a mentor; she was so shy around most people that it hindered her magical ability. She's actually quite an adorable little thing, I can't wait to see her again."  
  
" Wait. SHE ?!? Your student was a girl?" Morgan couldn't disguise the jealousy in her voice, nor did she want to.  
  
With a small laugh, something he didn't do often, he said, " Morgan. Love, calm down. She just lately turned fourteen. She was but a small girl when I tutored her."  
  
Morgan sighed, and relaxed her death grip on the phone. " So she's a young girl."  
  
" Yes Morgan. Besides, even if she wasn't. I love you. You alone."  
  
At that, Morgan smiled, he always knew how to melt her heart. " Ok, well, when is she coming?"  
  
" She'll be here tomorrow, On the afternoon flight. I'll pick her up. And she's staying in Sky's room, since she's been gone and all, the room's empty, and it's only logical. And besides, it gives you two easy access to each other."  
  
" Will she be going to school here, or is she only staying for a few weeks?" Morgan wasn't quite thrilled about the idea of her, but if Hunter was so fond of her, Morgan was sure she'd like her eventually too.  
  
" Yes actually, she'll be enrolling in your school. She's a freshman, Mary K might like to meet her, they seem compatible. She'll be staying for 2 months, that leaves me one month before I'll be leaving for Canada, and I will have to spend a weekend over in Ireland, for her inundation. Being her teacher and all, it's customary."  
  
One thing was still nagging at Morgan, " Hunter, why didn't her parents just teach her magic?"  
  
Hunter paused a moment, then continued, " Her parents were from the sister community of the one Mave lived in. They fled the country, coming to America. But they figured that the dark wave was either tracking their power, or wanted it, or both. So they stripped themselves of their magic, and bound their children's until they thought they were out of danger. "  
  
" Oh my god Hunter, that's so sad. I can't believe it. The sacrifice her parents made for them…" Morgan choked on her words and fell silent.  
  
" I know, and the three of them, especially Sammy, they're just the most adorable things ever. I know you'll love her. "  
  
" I know I'll love her too. But right now I have to go do trig. Homework." With a groan, and a farewell from Hunter, she returned to her work, thinking about what the next day would bring. 


	2. Hunter's Past

Morgan knew it was hunter a split second before the phone rang," I'll get it!" She called out, almost to the phone by the first ring.  
  
" Hi hunter, " She smiled and panted, a bit out of breath from the sudden sprint.  
  
"Hello love, I have some good news for you."  
  
" Your dad decided to come here, instead of making you go to Canada?" She blurted out sarcastically, regretting it the instant it came out.  
  
" No, umm, I'm still going to Canada." He said, his voice growing quiet.  
  
" I'm sorry, that was mean, what did you want to tell me?" Even though she was sad he was going, she understood his position.  
  
" Oh, yes…my news.." he continued, again resuming his business-like air. " I wanted to tell you that my former student is coming. To visit and to help you with your natural and historical studies." He said, sounding pleased once again.  
  
" Oh? A former student? I didn't know you thought." Once again, a layer of Hunter was stripped away as Morgan peeped into another part of his life he had kept secret. But it just managed to make her love him more.  
  
" Yes, I did for a while actually. The council was having trouble finding her a mentor; she was so shy around most people that it hindered her magical ability. She's actually quite an adorable little thing, I can't wait to see her again."  
  
" Wait. SHE ?!? Your student was a girl?" Morgan couldn't disguise the jealousy in her voice, nor did she want to.  
  
With a small laugh, something he didn't do often, he said, " Morgan. Love, calm down. She just lately turned fourteen. She was but a small girl when I tutored her."  
  
Morgan sighed, and relaxed her death grip on the phone. " So she's a young girl."  
  
" Yes Morgan. Besides, even if she wasn't. I love you. You alone."  
  
At that, Morgan smiled, he always knew how to melt her heart. " Ok, well, when is she coming?"  
  
" She'll be here tomorrow, On the afternoon flight. I'll pick her up. And she's staying in Sky's room, since she's been gone and all, the room's empty, and it's only logical. And besides, it gives you two easy access to each other."  
  
" Will she be going to school here, or is she only staying for a few weeks?" Morgan wasn't quite thrilled about the idea of her, but if Hunter was so fond of her, Morgan was sure she'd like her eventually too.  
  
" Yes actually, she'll be enrolling in your school. She's a freshman, Mary K might like to meet her, they seem compatible. She'll be staying for 2 months, that leaves me one month before I'll be leaving for Canada, and I will have to spend a weekend over in Ireland, for her inundation. Being her teacher and all, it's customary."  
  
One thing was still nagging at Morgan, " Hunter, why didn't her parents just teach her magic?"  
  
Hunter paused a moment, then continued, " Her parents were from the sister community of the one Mave lived in. They fled the country, coming to America. But they figured that the dark wave was either tracking their power, or wanted it, or both. So they stripped themselves of their magic, and bound their children's until they thought they were out of danger. "  
  
" Oh my god Hunter, that's so sad. I can't believe it. The sacrifice her parents made for them…" Morgan choked on her words and fell silent.  
  
" I know, and the three of them, especially Sammy, they're just the most adorable things ever. I know you'll love her. "  
  
" I know I'll love her too. But right now I have to go do trig. Homework." With a groan, and a farewell from Hunter, she returned to her work, thinking about what the next day would bring. 


	3. At the airport

Author's note:  
  
Ok, first of all, I don't own sweep. Far from it. If I did, I could die a happy woman, but I don't so I'm going to have to work a little harder. This is, once again, just a fan-fic.  
  
What I wanted to tell you guys though, is that you should look carefully into the names in this chapter. ::snickers:: They have ::makes the hand gesture:: "ulterior meanings" and were picked specifically for each character. If you go to then you can find the meanings. You don't have too; it's just a funky little thing I thought to do because there are a lot of vague new characters.  
  
::smiles:: Ok, I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
I am getting so aggravated. I can't find him. Scrying hasn't worked in days. Even my normal connections on the streets are disappearing or leading me back to things I already know. THINGS I ALREADY KNOW!  
  
I don't know how my plan is going to proceed if all of my sources keep leading me backwards! DAMN! How am I ever going to find him? He's a sly one, but I will find him. I will lead him to his destiny. I will not play fate's fool.  
  
Eamonn  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
After an exhausting flight, Sam stepped out of the connector into the airport terminal. Dropping her carry-on duffel bag to the floor, she pushed up her sleeve to check the time. "Hmm. 11:30, not late for once. That's a miracle." Looking around and picking up her bag, Sam decided to take a look around, two and a half ours is a bit long to be sitting, her but was sore.  
  
But just as she was about to go scan the titles of the magazine rack and make the cashier crazy with price-checks, she saw a familiar blond head coming through the crowd.  
  
" HUNTER!" Dropping her bag, she ran to him and jumped up, catching him around the neck. Giving her a hug, and a little twirl, he set her back on her feet.  
  
"Wow! Look at how big you've gotten! When I last saw you, you were a scrawny little thing!" He said with a smile on his face, obviously knowing how much he sounded like an old relative and not a nineteen-year- old friend.  
  
Grinning, she said, "so what am I now? A scrawny big thing?"  
  
Giving her an "oh, that was so corny" smile and picking up her bag, he told her that the drive was going to be a little long, so they should probably pick up her bags quickly. So off they went to claim her luggage and drive to her new home, at least temporarily, Widow's Valley.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh my god that's hilarious Hunter! I'm going to have to write my mom and tell her that story!"  
  
Laughing, catching up, and enjoying the ride, neither person in the car saw the misty shadow looming a half-mile down the shady, wooded road.  
  
All of a sudden, it was upon them. Appearing out of thin air right in front of the car as Hunter swerved to avoid it while barely managing to stay on the road. As soon as the car stopped skidding, the figure was beside his window.  
  
In a voice that sounded like it was calling through a storm, it said, " Hunter…I am Danann…you must find him…. Danger… is coming…. Coming…. Coming…" The last two words being choked out, the figure disappeared into the shadows under the trees. A human would have still been plainly visible, but the figure was no where to be seen.  
  
Hunter let his breath out through his nose, and raked his right hand through his hair. Turning to Sam, he asked her if she was ok.  
  
" Y…ya…yah, I'm fine. Freaked, but fine. Mind telling me what that was? I mean, besides being 'Danann'" she said, making the last word she had spoken sound like a childish nick-name.  
  
With a sigh, Hunter replied, " I don't know. But I'm defiantly going to have to tell the council about this."  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hehehe, a little Hunter moment for everyone from the banishing board. (::Pouts:: not a bunny seed moment though) 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own sweep. I just don't! WAAA! DO YOU HAVE TO SHOVE MY INADIQUACIES IN MY FACE!  
  
::Gets restrained:: Ok, much better.  
  
Author's note: I was reading my reviews:: jumps up and down:: I have review! AND they're not death threats! But I was reading them, and someone asked what a bunny seed moment is :: snickers:: Hunter's "Bunny seed moments" as they have been doubed, are when Hunter "thinks" about Morgan. www.eve7k.com/bloodwitch/ is where you can go to find the banishing board.  
  
Oh, and I left out the address for the website with the names I'm using last chapter. Here it is: http://www.hylit.com/info/Names/IrishBOYSnames3.html  
  
  
  
With a grateful sigh, Morgan opened the door to her 1971 Plymouth Valiant affectionately named, Das Boot. Tossing her school bag into the back seat, she climbed in and started the car. She was going to Hunter's. As she drove, she thought about what was about to happen. She knew the girl; his student would be here from the airport by now. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this. A former student of Hunter's, and she was supposed to be coming to help her?  
  
Shaking her head, Morgan pulled onto Hunter's familiar street, and up to his house.  
  
"Is she here yet Hunter?" Sam asked, hopping restlessly around the room, removing books from the huge box in the middle of the room and sorting them into the teetering columns that littered the living room floor.  
  
With a smile, Hunter replied, " No, for the fifth time this minute, no she isn't."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well….is she here now Hunter?!? " Sam asked, a grin on her face.  
  
Laughing he replied, "No, she isn't. Now sort your books and she'll be here shortly."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Or now?"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Or What about…"  
  
Hunter cut her off, Laughing, he said, "your just as much a blood witch as me, you could sense her coming too you know."  
  
I know, she replied with a grin, "It's just funnier this way."  
  
"Well, why don't you go wait outside for her if you're so anxious."  
  
Laughing, Sam stacked the last of the books in her hands and said, " Fine! I know when I'M not wanted! I know how to take a hint! I think I'LL go outside! Yah! That's right! Outside! Bet'cha'd thought you'd never see the day, huh! Well I am buck-o!"  
  
Laughing and waving her arms dramatically, she walked out onto the front walk.  
  
After a moment, she could feel it. The buzz in her head, and then, the big tank of a car turned the corner and headed up the driveway. When she turned to call to Hunter, he was already at the door.  
  
As she saw his smile, she was hit with another wave of painful nostalgia. Shaking it off and running towards the car, she decided to try her very hardest to like, and be liked by Morgan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just as Morgan stopped the car, a girl came running into the door. Not just a girl, the girl. Hunter's student.  
  
She took a step back from the door with a huge grin, a bit too big for mere happiness, Morgan thought. "Maybe she feels just as odd about this as I do. " Morgan thought to her self.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Morgan took the girl's outstretched hand as she introduced herself, " Hi. I'm Samantha. You can call me Sam if you like."  
  
Morgan decided that it wouldn't be constructive to be rude. Besides, did she really want to be rude? " Hi. I'm Morgan."  
  
Hunter came over and gave Morgan a peck on the cheek. What was that she saw in her eyes? It was gone just as quickly as it came. Jealousy? Hurt? What it was gone just as quickly as it came. What was Sam hiding? 


	5. That Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. It always starts with that doesn't it? Well, next time I'll have to be devious and surprise you! :: Rubs hands together menacingly:: MUHAHA!!!!  
  
  
  
Hunter awoke to a loud THUMP then, a string of not-so- lady like curses.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!"Came ringing through the hall from the room across from Hunter's.  
  
Shaking his head, he remembered how when Sky was still there, all he ever woke up to was the smell of tea and bagels.  
  
Running into his room, wiping her hairbrush wildly through her dark unruly mass, Sam stood and looked at him like he had a purple monkey child on his head. "Aren't you up YET?!?" She said, looking utterly frazzled.  
  
"Well, apparently Hun. I am talking to you." Was Hunters oh-so-early morning reply. As much as an on-timer he was. He was NEVER a morning person.  
  
" I have to be at SCHOOL in fifteen minutes!! It's six forty-five!!" She practically screamed it, tears threatening her brown eyes.  
  
"Oh GODESS! I forgot!" Jumping out of bed, Hunter ran a nervous hand through his hair. Then, realizing he was standing in nothing but his boxers, he proceeded to push her out, he'd forgotten what it was like to live in the same house as her. " Hey, don't you have any respect for privacy?"  
  
"No, not when privacy is going to make me late!"  
  
In truth, he had gotten quite used to being woken up by her when he lived in the spare room at her house in order to be close to teach her. Then, she had been a little girl though; coming into his room wasn't a big deal. Now though, he was surprised at his shyness to it. That thought had been tweaking him; she wasn't a baby girl anymore.  
  
Thinking about that, he slid his shirt over his head, he'd take a shower and get properly dressed when he came back.  
  
"Ready Sam?" Hunter called as he stepped into the hall.  
  
"Almost!" Was the reply coming towards him as she hopped out of her room, still struggling to tie one shoe.  
  
Laughing, Hunter smiled at her and asked, "and you came to make sure I didn't make you late?"  
  
With a false sneer, she finished off her shoe and quickly slipped down the banister before Hunter could reach the stairs.  
  
Smiling to himself, Hunter thought, "Well, at least some things haven't changed."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter. More lately though! 


	6. First Day of School

:Remialcsid  
  
Peews nwo t'nod I.  
  
?Ddo rof siht s'woh  
  
!!!AhAhAh  
  
She was standing by the oak tree, feeling hopelessly lost even before she set foot in the school, when all of a sudden, she saw that undeniable hulk of a car pull into the parking lot.  
  
The other day had gone well, and she liked Morgan, it was just kind of… intimidating, walking strait up to her and asking for help. 'Suck it up" She told herself, and started trudging towards the now standing Morgan.  
  
"Um, hi Morgan," She managed to meekly squeak out. Morgan looked up and after a moment the morning daze cleared from her eyes. "Oh. Hey Samantha. Do you need something?" After all Morgan thought, she's actually pretty adorable once you hang around her a bit. Kind of like Mary K…  
  
'Well, umm…I kind of don't know where I should be right now…and I don't mean to bother you, but I just really needed to find a friendly face, and then you pulled up and…" She let it all out in one big breath, but then Morgan cut her off.  
  
" No problem. Here, you can come with me. You have your schedules and stuff, right? " Morgan asked her as she gulped at her Diet Coke.  
  
"Um, yah, it's all right here." Sam said with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Ok, well then, you can come meet the members of Kithic, our coven." Morgan replied, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and taking another swig of Diet Coke.  
  
With a grateful sigh Sam said, " thank you SO much. I felt so lost for a minute. Oh, and Hunter wanted me to say hello to you for him. He woke up late and didn't really have time to get ready so he was all stinky." Sam laughed and made a little face.  
  
Morgan laughed too, had she ever known Hunter to be late? It must have just been that it was earlier than his normal, he didn't usually get up until seven, if she recalled correctly.  
  
Mentally shrugging the question off, Morgan lead the way to the staircase, Kithic's usual winter hangout spot.  
  
When they arrived, Robbie and Bree were siting side by side, and Robbie had his arm around her. Ethan was sitting up higher a few steps, and Sharon was a step below him, leaning against the banister. Raven wasn't there for once, and neither was Jenna.  
  
Bree looked up when Morgan walked in, giving her both a smile and a "who's the new girl" stare. Ethan and Sharon both murmured hellos and Robie gave both girls a skeptical smile.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Samantha, she used to be a student of Hunters, and she's come to help…um, us in our studies. " Morgan said, then, to Sam she added, " This is Bree and Robie, Sharon and Ethan, and there are a few members missing, Jenna, Matt, Raven."  
  
She gave a bright smile and a little wave and said, "Hi, you can call me Sam if you want."  
  
Everyone gave her a little glad to meet you smile, as Morgan and Sam moved to take seats on the steps. Immediately the conversation moved into the ever-impending finals and Mr. Tomas's exam next week. Sam sat tentatively and politely until the bell rang and they all dispersed into the halls to start the day. With a determined huff, Sam slung on her bag, and walked determinedly to her first class. 


	7. LAUREN

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fic!  
  
Author's note: Aren't you proud of me? I made a whole separate spot for my ramblings! Ok, NEW CHARACTER!! :: looks deviously from side to side::  
  
And she actually exists! MuHAHA!!! Read and meet her! Oh, and if she's reading this, even though she shouldn't be! Recognize the teacher? Hehehe!  
  
Author's other Note: The new character in here isn't exactly portrayed as herself, just deal Lauren. I was lazy. So…poop on you! : -D  
  
The representation of the teacher is a DRAMATIZATION! It was meant all in fun. Not to hurt anyone's feelings. The name was used, but only because it wouldn't be right any other way. He wasn't actually like this. And I liked his class a lot. So, it's all meant in fun.  
  
  
  
The bell sounded and all the students hurried out of the room, a math room was not a place she wanted to linger. Sam was going to history. Because of the rotating schedule, she hadn't had it yesterday, and she was eager to find out what her class was going to be like. Sam always loved history, but she seemed to have chronic bad luck when it came to History teachers. As she walked in the hall she envisioned what it could be like. When she stepped into class and saw the teacher, she knew it was going to be nothing like she planed.  
  
If he hadn't been wearing a button down shirt, she never would have found him in the classroom. He looked like an Abacrombi and Fitch model! And not in the good way. He was standing there, talking with two girls in ponytails and platform sandals.  
  
As a mass, none of them looked like they could even SPELL history.  
  
As she moved towards a seat, Sam muttered under her breath, "Can we say JOCK..," shaking her head. Then she heard someone laugh behind her. Turning around, a girl with light brown hair, glasses, and a " You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing!" expression on her face was laughing.  
  
"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you did. Quick, here, sit down. Before your presence befuddles their meager minds." Patting the desk behind her in the row. " They get cranky when you confuse them." She said smiling, " If you ask them to open their own pudding, they get cranky."  
  
With a grateful sigh, Sam sat down. "Finally, I found someone who can think in full sentences!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Guys. We have a new student." The teacher said, ten minutes into the period. " This is Samantha Abernath, she's a new student here. My name is Mr. Masi, and we're studying American History. Ok?" he said, handing her a ditto packet. "You can get the notes from someone…umm…Lauren, why don't you give her the notes." He said, immediately loosing interest in the subject.  
  
Turning around in her seat, she handed a stack of brightly colored notes to Sam, " Here, you can have these. I tend to… rewrite, my notes a lot." Smiling Sam took the notes," Hey! I have those pens! That's so freaky."  
  
"Yes" Lauren agreed with a laugh, "FUNKY!"  
  
For the rest of the period the two girls just sat there laughing at the obnoxiously sarcastic remarks that they made. Doing the work wasn't a problem either, two minutes and they were done with the class work ditto and the flip side that was homework. 'Life is good." Sam thought to herself as she waved good-bye to Lauren and continued to her next class.  
  
"Finished?" Hunter asked as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Yup, we just finished, and with time to spare." Said Morgan with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Ok then, you girls won't mind taking a break for tea," Hunter called over his shoulder as he filled up the teakettle at the sink.  
  
"mmm…I'd love some." Said Morgan, coming over to sit at one of the stools that sat in front of the tiny breakfast overhang in the cozy kitchen.  
  
"OoOOooo! Can we have rosemary tea Hunter?" Sam asked, coming over to sit on the stool next to Morgan.  
  
"YOU can have Rosemary, we can have mint." Hunter said, mocking her as he reached up to get the tins that held his teas.  
  
"I'd like some rosemary too Hunter, if you don't mind. Sam put the idea in my head a while ago and now it sounds really good." Morgan said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Alright, alright," Hunter said with a grin, " I know when I'm beat, rosemary it is."  
  
"You always liked rosemary tea didn't you Sam? And even though your foster parents knew you liked it they never remembered it. I always had to get it for you." Hunter said, just randomly reminiscing.  
  
"Oh, you had foster parents?" Morgan asked before she could help herself.  
  
"Yah," said Sam, looking down into the empty mug Hunter had given her, " They adopted me when I was eleven. They sort of got Hunter and me as a package considering that we had already been studying together for a year when my mom disappeared.  
  
"Your mom disappeared?" Morgan asked, now completely enthralled.  
  
"Yah, one night when I was ten, just after she told me I was wiccan and unbound my powers, she woke me up and told me she loved me and that she had to go away. I still don't know why."  
  
"That's so sad. You must miss her very much. What happened to your dad?" At this point, Morgan couldn't help herself; it was like some unseen force was driving her.  
  
"Umm.. I never knew my father, my mom didn't really have a "relationship" with him, he just came and seduced her, then got me, I guess." Sam said with a shrug. "It was funny though, my mom had me legally take the name of this man who was her best friend, I guess she didn't want me without a "real" last name. My mom's name was Rigordan… " Sam said, but at the mention of the word Rigordan, Morgan's tea mug dropped from her hands, smashing to the floor. Hunter also turned around to look at Sam, although he managed to keep his hand on the boiling teakettle. Sam immediately jumped up to clean the mess, she knew Hunter had a very tight income, and she was sorry she had caused the setback by letting her mouth slip. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I'll clean it, then I'll buy you a knew one, it will be ok. I'll just get a rag…" Hunter cut her off. "It's fine. What did you say?"  
  
Sam looked at him in utter horror. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about my past it's a mood crasher…"  
  
"No. What did you just say? When I last saw you, you didn't know who your mother was. What do you know Sam." Hunter said it so coldly; Sam immediately broke out into tears. Hunter softened his expression and relaxed his death-grip on the teakettle.  
  
"I'm sorry Sammy. But really, this is important. Please tell me what you know." Hunter pleaded with her to stop crying, and lead her to a stool.  
  
" I.. just…I didn't think it was such a big deal. My foster mom, she had all my real mom's stuff. She was just made to promise she wouldn't give it to me until my fourteenth birthday. I eve have some stuff of her sister's."  
  
"Her SISTER!" Morgan gasped.  
  
"What was her name!" Morgan yelped her eyes wide with anticipation and excitement.  
  
"Her sister's name…umm…MAVE! That's what it was!" Sam cried, trying desperately to understand.  
  
"Oh Hunter!" Was all Morgan could get out before she fainted and Hunter had to run and catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hunter! What's going on?" Sam practically screamed from fright as he scooped up Morgan and carried her to the living room.  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain everything." Hunter said, and Sam sat obediently. "It all began many years ago, before you were born. There was a thing called a dark wave…" 


	8. Cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. I can't take any credit for it. This is just a fan-fic. And besides, if I could, I wouldn't own sweep…I'D OWN HUNTER!!!  
  
Author's Note: I got so many nice reviews! :: does a happy dance:: Oops, you didn't see that. But YAY! I'm so glad you guys like it! Oh, and thank you for correcting the Riordan error, I truly appreciate it. It saved me the trouble of having to dig through one of the books. (  
  
  
  
I can't believe this. I really can't grasp this right now. My cousin? My mom had a sister? And Sam has some of my mom's stuff. It's all too much of a coincidence. Her mom had my mom's stuff, then she was taught by Hunter, Hunter met me, and then Sam came to help. I don't think it's dark powers or anything, it's just so strange, so new. I don't know what to do.  
  
-Morgan  
  
  
  
When Morgan awoke on the couch, a warm fire was burning in the hearth and Hunter was sitting in the armchair, watching her. Sam was no where in site.  
  
"Hunter…" Morgan sighed, sitting up a little. She was so confused.  
  
"It's alright, love. I'm here, Sammy told me everything. Just lay back down." Hunter coaxed softly, as the firelight played across his face and made his deep green eyes seem dark and mysterious.  
  
"No, I'm ok Hunter. Really. Tell me everything now." Morgan pleaded softly, raising herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Alright Morgan." Hunter said, shifting his position slightly," Your mother had a sister, her name was Ide. She was a younger sister, and she left home about four years before the dark wave struck. From what Sam tells me of her mother's conversations, they had been trying to force her into setting down. So she ran away. Ide never knew Mave had come to America until after they died. She never knew about you, or at least Sam never heard her mention you. Ide had been living in New York City, unlike Mave, she found the energy of the people exuberating, and I guess that's where she met Sam's father. Ide never mentioned his name to her; apparently, the whole ordeal was shameful. She made it clear to Sam though, that she wasn't shamed, or shameful, just the way it all came about. But that isn't important. When Sam was ten, her mother left. But not before she told Sam all about her heritage, and contacted the council to ask for a teacher for her. I guess she knew she was going to leave. When Sam's fourteenth birthday came, her step-mom told her that up in the attic was all, or most, of her mother's things. And that she had promised not to give them over until Sam was fourteen. I guess her mother thought she might be inundated by then or something." Hunter finished. Morgan just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
" So Sam is my cousin." Morgan said finally.  
  
"Yes love. Isn't that great." Hunter said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"And she has some of my mother's things?" Morgan asked, in the same dazed manner.  
  
"Yes, a whole trunk I think. Sam said that it was locked, so she never opened it." Hunter said, looking at Morgan worriedly.  
  
"Alright. I think I should go home Hunter." Morgan said, rising, still with the dazed look on her face.  
  
"Um…Maybe I should drive you. It's been a trying day." Hunter said, rising to catch her at the door.  
  
"Um, Yah, I think you should." Morgan agreed as she and Hunter headed for his car.  
  
She saw them walk out. Saw the look on Morgan's face. And she knew, right then, that Morgan didn't want her as family. All those years she had been dreaming of someone, anyone, who she could look at, and see where she came from, even if it was only a little.  
  
The first tear came as the car pulled out. The thoughts of wasted dreams pummeled her mind. More tears raced down her cheeks. Then, Morgan's horrified expression zoomed into her mind's eye and held. The tears exploded. Great sobs racked her body, and sobs came from a deep place inside her she didn't want to know. A flood of memories came back to her. He mother's face, smiling to try to hide the tears in her eyes. The realization of what she was telling her that night. Running after her car in her nightgown as the rain came pouring down.  
  
She cried, she cried until the sobs did not come as quick, and the tears did not run as fast. Then, she gathered up her things and quickly dressed for bed. Hunter would be home soon, and she didn't want to have to see his face again tonight. When she climbed into bed, and turned off the lights, the tears started again, she couldn't stop them. But it wasn't the brutal massacre of memories it had been earlier, now it was simply slow, quiet, tears that soon sent her off into the escape of sleep.  
  
  
  
As Hunter made his way slowly up the creaky staircase, he silently hoped Sam hadn't been up to long crying. He knew she had cried though, even without his witch senses, he could tell she had. Slowly he turned the doorknob, opening the door; he silently cursed it as it creaked slightly on its hinges. She was asleep. Hunter saw the tearstains of the pillow though, she didn't even flip the pillow before she went to bed, that meant she had cried herself to sleep. Hunter sighed and closed the door. 'Poor little thing," he thought as he made his way to his bedroom.  
  
"Finally" He sighed as he hurried into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. 


	9. history Class

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. And apparently :: pouts:: I only have JOINT custody of Hunter! Oh, well, I'll deal.  
  
Author's note: Hehehe, I'm granting somebody's wish! A NEW BLOOD WITCH! WEE!!! And I just realized I put down this story as humor, but it's not very humorous! I'll try harder, go, read…that's all I have to say.  
  
  
  
The week passed quickly, and yet slowly. Sam avoided Morgan, and she had a feeling, Morgan was avoiding her too.  
  
  
  
It's been three days so far. I want to talk to Morgan, but I just can't. Oh Goddess give me strength! Hunter is apparently on a "need to know" basis with me. It's not like I did anything wrong. I don't understand why I'm being punished! I called Julia though; she's sending my trunk, well, Morgan's trunk. Maybe if I give it to Morgan, she'll talk to me again. Who knows, it could be a "bonding" thing, or something? I don't know. It's like the world is swirling all around but I'm just standing still. I know that every hardship in life comes with a lesson, but you know the only thing I'VE learned?!? SILENCE SUCKS!  
  
~ Sam  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEEEEEE!! Sam slapped the alarm clock onto the floor and in doing so, the momentum carried her strait out of bed. And on to the floor. In one fell swoop she had managed to break her alarm clock and knock herself out of bed.  
  
"Great. Morning. Beautiful, dandy, just ABSOLUTLY PERFECT!" Sam muttered to herself as she walked groggily towards the bathroom.  
  
As she was brushing her teeth, Hunter called to her from downstairs; he had now adjusted to the new time-schedule. "Sam. School!" was all he called up the stairs.  
  
"Magnificent." She sneered as she walked towards the stairs, "Not even a good morning. Today's just going to be great."  
  
  
  
In history though, Sam's bad mood didn't stick out as badly as it did in other classes. She and Lauren, in the short time they had spent conspiring together, had managed to gain reputations, at least in history, as the "sarcastical ones" and it was fine with them. Everyone knew they were really nice, and besides, they never criticized any of the girls, just the boys, and everyone could completely condone THAT.  
  
" You would think that the ease with which we out wit them would make this less appealing." Lauren said laughing.  
  
"Yah, you would THINK that." Sam said, smiling in return.  
  
Just then, a boy who sat next to the two of them, and who, in all fairness, was quite pompous piped in, " Do you two rig it so you PMS on the same week?" Looking quite full of himself, and receiving approving grunts from the other resident males, he turned to look for a sign of aggravation from his handy-work.  
  
" Why yes. Yes we do." Sam retaliated, looking quite calm; she was ready for this challenge. " Do you have a problem with that? Because I could tell you to write your congressman, but we don't seem to have any crayons…" she continued, a wry smile slowly creeping over her face. It was perfect, down to the last millisecond of the " You started it and I wiped you up!" stare. God, this was an art!  
  
Momentarily letting a stultified glaze roll over his face, he sat there, not knowing what to say next. "Well…um, you two are really bitchy when your PMS-ing!" He said, trying to retaliate.  
  
"Oh, honey," Lauren cooed sarcastically, her eyes smiling with enthusiasm, " You think THIS is bitchy? Darling, you ain't seen 'nuthin' yet!"  
  
Now he was getting angry, here were two girls besting him at a battle of wits! " You're so stupid!" Was all he could manage, not out of anger, he was just out of comebacks.  
  
" Really?" Sam questioned him, raising one eye-brow, giving a little laugh, " Not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we? " Sam asked, loving every minute of it.  
  
Looking at him, she had obviously won, he turned back around, and Sam looked at Lauren.  
  
" I've forgotten, am I the good twin, or the bad one?" She asked laughing.  
  
'I don't think we have a GOOD twin Sam, " Lauren said, enjoying knocking him off his pedestal just as much as Sam.  
  
"Whelp." Sam said with a satisfied grin, " Chaos, panic, and disorder- my work here is done. "  
  
Laughing as the bell rang, they gathered their books and headed towards the door.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Sam asked him across the column of desks.  
  
" No. I guess not. I'll get you tomorrow though." He said, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
Sam was feeling much better. Now maybe she could stand being in the house with "mister silence". 


	10. The fight

"Hunter, I have to tell you something." Sam said as she entered the living room.  
  
"What? You've found out that you're related to Prince Charles?" Hunter said sarcastically, looking up from his book. Watching the hurt that passed across Sam's face, he regretted saying it.  
  
" I got Julia to send Morgan's mom's trunk." Sam said, shrugging off the verbal assault. "It will be here Sunday."  
  
"Wow!" Hunter said, looking surprised, but still not happy with her, " Ok, well then, Sunday Morgan can come over and collect it." Hunter said, returning to his book.  
  
" That's all?" Sam asked, not bothering to keep the edge of hysteria out of her voice, she couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
"Did you want an award?" Hunter asked, not looking up.  
  
"Why are you being so MEAN HUNTER!" Sam said, now fully into a hysteric fit.  
  
'I'm not being mean Samantha, your being paranoid. I'm just reading." Hunter said, trying to keep the paternal hurt from his voice.  
  
"NO! You've been awful to me for the past three days! TALK TO ME!" Sam screamed at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me. What would you like to discuss?" Hunter said coolly, meeting her gaze, barely.  
  
" THERE YOU GO AGAIN! With that cold-ass, phone recording act! I'm SICK of it Hunter! I can't take it! I'll go back home! I don't have to be here you know, or how about I just KEEP the trunk! I don't need a cousin! AND I DON"T NEED YOU!" Sam screamed, letting it resonate in the small room. Hot with rage, Sam ran to her room, and she started packing up her things.  
  
Hunter appeared in the doorway. "Where will you go? You don't know anyone."  
  
" Yes I do! I'll…. Go to Lauren's! Then I'll go home! I have money, I don't need YOU!" She said the last part with a sneer, meeting his gaze, she wasn't going to make this easy. If he was going to be awful, she would be bitchy, it wasn't like she wasn't in the mood.  
  
Hunter was fighting an internal battle. He needed to drive her to Lauren's, to get her out of the house so she wouldn't come back. But he couldn't bear her anger, her pain. All the emotions he saw in her eyes got mirrored back to him.  
  
'Fine. Go. Your just making things hard…" he struggled," I…I..Don't, I don't want you here anyway." He said, turning quickly into his room and locking himself in.  
  
He slid down to sit at the base of the door; his knees tucked up, his face in his hands. He could hear her screaming, and crying. He couldn't fold. This was to SAVE her he reminded himself. Drive her to her little friend, she was a blood witch, but her parents had wards and locks on everything. Magic couldn't be detected there. Shaking, he listened to her scream, then call up Lauren. He heard the car and Sam as she left the house. When she was gone, Hunter came out. Looking into her room, he saw nothing but the bare bed frame and dresser. She really did take everything, Hunter sighed. 'Goddess, deliver me." Hunter breathed, running his hand through his damp hair, "Now. To work" 


	11. Lauren's House

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. This is a fan-fic.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. It' a short chapter, I'll write more later though.  
  
"There. See? Now…. Uhg!….all we need to do is get you a blanket…." Lauren grunted as she and Sam struggled with the sheets of the lower trundle bed.  
  
"Lauren? Thank you for letting me stay with you." Sam said. Looking down at the corner of the upturned mattress.  
  
Looking stunned Lauren said," I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you can count on me anytime. You needed out." " And out I am." She said with her defiant, "screw the world" smile.  
  
Laughing, Sam sighed gratefully.  
  
'So…do you want to talk about it?" Lauren said as she reached up into the closet to get a spare blanket.  
  
"Hunter, I told you about him, he used to be my…tutor, he was there for me when my mom left. Well, he's gotten all weird, he stopped talking to me and he's been mean and I haven't even done anything wrong. Today, I just lost it and I started yelling at him. He actually said I was just making HIS life harder. HE was the one who asked ME here!" Sam answered, getting aggravated all over again.  
  
"WOW." Lauren said, looking surprised, "Are you sure he isn't just PMS-in?" she said, turning to give Sam a grin.  
  
Sam gave in and started laughing, her anger broken, " Yes, I'm sure he isn't. And if he was he would have been bingeing on ice cream, and so far, he hasn't, so I think he's safe. He's just being stupid."  
  
" Hun. That's natural. He is a GUY you know." Lauren said.  
  
"No, not for Hunter. He's not like most guys. He's like a father, brother, teacher, and best friend all rolled into one." Sam said, feeling guilty.  
  
'Well I hope he isn't part Masi if he IS part teacher!" Lauren said laughing. "And as for your whole "he's not like other guys" ideals about him, are you sure he isn't just reacting that way because of a certain lack of time all of a sudden?!?" Lauren asked skeptically.  
  
"What! I don't hinder him in ANY way! I don't go out, and Morgan only ever comes over when…OH GOD!!!" Sam said, realizing what Lauren had been hinting at. "You think he's been cranky because he hasn't gotten…. Umm…. ALONE time with Morgan?!?" Sam said, this hadn't occurred to her before.  
  
'Could be, that happens when you don't get, ahem, ENOUGH." Lauren said, with just as much question in her eyes.  
  
" AND HE DROVE ME OUT OF THE HOUSE BECAUSE!!!" Sam didn't even want to THINK about that…. It was so…so...ewwwww.  
  
With a scoff, Lauren said, "Sorry, buy it IS highly likely. Just crash here for a while, he'll probably call in a bit, tell you he's sorry. But you know what he REALLY is." Lauren said with an innocent look, " Or rather what he ISN'T."  
  
Laughing, Sam yelled, "EWW! LAUREN! You're PERVERTED!" And threw a pillow at her.  
  
Ducking, Lauren laughed and stuck her tongue out. "I'M NOT PERVERTED!! I'm PERCEPTIVE!!!" 


	12. A new fight

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. I never have, never will.  
  
  
  
I know who you are. I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. I won't let you win.  
  
Run, because I'm coming to get you.  
  
  
  
"Morgan?" Hunter called from the kitchen, his voice edged with alarm. "Come here quickly. Look at this." As Morgan entered the room, Hunter turned and held up a piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Morgan asked.  
  
"It's, well, here just look at it. I think I know who it's from though. Well, I don't know WHO it's from, but I'm not clueless." Hunter said, as Morgan read the short note.  
  
"Goddess Hunter. What does it mean? I know what you're trying to do?" Morgan looked up at Hunter questioningly.  
  
"I've been feeling a presence following me. It's been there for about five days, following me. It hasn't seemed to be harmful, yet anyway. But that's why I sent Sam away. I would send you away too, but I think I'll be needing your help." He said, reading the note again.  
  
"Do you think it's Amaranth?" Morgan asked, a look of horror crossing her face. "So soon?"  
  
"I doubt it. It's a new evil most defiantly. Amaranth doesn't work like this. And this seems to be one person, not a coven." Hunter said, looking up from the page.  
  
"I have to call the council. This is important. Maybe I should call a meeting with all the coven leaders and local council officials…" Hunter trailed off, heading for the phone.  
  
Turning back, as if for an after thought, he said to Morgan, "We have a LOT of work to do. Go get your books. You'll need all the knowledge you can muster."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know, it was a VERY short chapter, but doesn't it explain a lot? Review! I'm getting lonely. ::Pouts:: And I like it when you guys give me new ideas! 


	13. Lauren's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three days have passed since I left Hunter's house. Goddess, I feel so alone! I don't know why he's so upset with me. Please, give me the strength and patience to figure out what's in that boy's head!  
  
~Sam  
  
  
  
"Wow. That's such a cool necklace! What is it?" Lauren asked, as she overtook Sam's necklace.  
  
" It's a Wiccan sign of protection…" Sam began.  
  
"What did you say Samantha?!?" Lauren's mom asked, quite flustered as she entered the living room.  
  
"Umm…well, I was just explaining my necklace…" Sam stumbled, flustered.  
  
" Lauren could you go to your room please." She said, not taking her eyes off of Sam.  
  
"MOM! That's so stupid! Don't yell at her, it's just pretty, not any satin-worshiping stuff. Besides, Sam isn't into that, ok? And besides, why do I have to go to my room, she's MY guest!" Lauren countered, getting up from the floor where they had been sprawled watching TV.  
  
"JUST GO!" Her mother hissed from between clenched teeth, still not letting her glare off of Sam.  
  
"FINE! But don't expect me to be QUIET!" Lauren yelled as she stomped up the steps and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Relaxing slightly, Lauren's mother motioned to the couch and Sam sat obediently.  
  
"Sam, I've talked to Hunter. In fact, I know him quite well. And he arranged to have you stay here with us. There is a great evil chasing you, and Lauren…" She began.  
  
"Lauren?!?" Sam asked, startled. "But she isn't Wiccan!"  
  
"Yes, actually, she is. She happens to also be a blood witch, like you. And Morgan. It's just, I can't tell you much, and this house is safe now. I want to keep it that way, for both of you. Don't talk to Lauren about Wicca, she's been shielded from it." She finished.  
  
"Alright, but I don't want to be left out of ANYTHING." Sam said.  
  
" I can't guarantee that, but I'll try." 


	14. Eamonn

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep.  
  
Author's note: Something occurred to me today. Why am I writing this? With the exception of anyone who knows me, there is no real reason to read this fan-fiction. I enjoy it, and I enjoy writing it, but if no one else enjoys it, what's the point? I can have this fan-fiction any time I want. And it isn't fair to write this, and expect people to read it, if it has no real reason for egsisting in the first place. My decision isn't based on the number of reviews, it's that I've read the other stories, mine just seems like a cheep, unorganised nock off of them. Don't misunderstand me, I enjoy writing this. But I think I will bring it to a close and take it down, because I don't think it serves a purpose to anyone anymore. If you disagree, I would be happy to continue, just review and tell me so, I just thought this would be nicer for everyone.  
  
  
  
"EAMONN!" Came the crackling, hissing, call from the intercom across the room.  
  
"Eamonn, I know you're up there. Come down NOW" Came another order in that clipped English accent.  
  
With a grunt he pushed himself off the floor and headed down stairs.  
  
"Haven't you found him YET" She asked him, a look of annoyance passing over her frozen, ravenous features. Sometimes he hated her.  
  
"No, but I'm looking." Eamonn said quietly, looking away.  
  
"Well, your LOOKING is costing us precious time and money. Wait, scratch that, it's costing ME precious time and money, and you know I don't like my time, OR my money squandered. Don't you Eamonn?" She hissed at him, her cold eyes boring holes into him.  
  
"Yes, I know." Eamonn quietly agreed, he just wanted to be out, away, anywhere else.  
  
"I'll get right on it Shea, I won't disapoint you." Eamonn said, looking strait into those dark, cold eyes. "Not again. Not ever again."  
  
"I hope so. You ARE one of my favorites you know. It would be such a shame to LOOSE you Eamonn." She said, dismissing him with a cool flip of her hand.  
  
  
  
Morgan arived at Hunter's house a little before eight, she wanted to be early to the meeting. But when she got there, she discovered she wasn't the only impatient person, about a dozen powerful witches had already gathered in the small house.  
  
"Morgan!" Hunter called over the din as she stepped into the warm living room. "There's someone I want you to meet." Hunter said, taking Morgan's coat and hanging it on an open hook in the closet.  
  
"This is Milo, he's a coven leader of Algiz, a coven from New York. He came all the way here to meet with us." He said as a man, maybe in his mid-thirties, with ashy red hair and blue eyes walked up.  
  
"Hello Morgan, I've heard a lot about you." Milo said, extending his hand and smiling.  
  
"Hi" Morgan said, returning the smile and the handshake.  
  
"We really should probably get started hunter, now that Morgan's here." Milo said, turning to Hunter.  
  
"yes, your right. Come, let's go into the back room." 


	15. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep.  
  
  
  
"Lauren. I'm going to call Hunter, ok?" Sam said as they were laying, once again, stagnant in the living room.  
  
"Sure, he's probably happier by NOW" She said, throwing Sam a sidelong grin.  
  
"Hardy Har har Lauren. Very funny." Sam said, reaching on to the couch for the cordless phone. She dialed, but the phone just rang, and rang. 'Damnit Hunter!" Sam swore under her breath. 'He's avoiding me,' She thought to herself. Finally, after five persistent minutes, Hunter picked up.  
  
" Hello Sam." He said.  
  
"Hi Hunter. How are you? Busy?" Sam asked, and cursed herself silently as Lauren broke out into convulsions of pained silent laughter.  
  
"Yes. Quite actually. Are you alright?" He said, sounding preoccupied, but now at least she knew the reason.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. SAFE and sound. Lauren's house is SAFE" Sam said, accenting the word "safe" and hoping to the goddess he'd get it through his scull that she knew.  
  
"Oh…um…ok. Sam…do you know something about…um…something?" Hunter asked tentatively.  
  
Laughing lightly to cover the actual conversation from Lauren, Sam said, "Of course. I'll be good Hunter. You're such a worrywart. Yes, I have my "key" to the house. No, I don't need "another". How's Morgan?" Sam said, steeling a glance at Lauren. 'Good. She's still cracking up about him being busy' Sam thought to herself.  
  
"I see. Ok, well then you understand your position in this. And mine for that matter. I have called a meeting about it. With all the coven leaders in the area." Hunter said bluntly. "You are both in grave danger if you leave that house. I feel it mounting."  
  
"Ok. Well, I think I'm coming down with something" Sam said, and as she hacked into the phone, and silently thanked the goddess for her inherent post-nasal drip. "I think Lauren's getting it too." Sam said, giving Lauren a "let's pretend we're sick to miss school" look. On cue, Lauren started coughing from her spot on the floor.  
  
"So I don't think we'll be able to leave the house Hunter." She said apologetically.  
  
'Good. Lauren's mother knows about everything. You shouldn't have a problem with it. Just stay safe, don't leave the house. And you might as well have fun." Hunter said brightly, although she knew his optimism was forced, she couldn't help but feel comforted.  
  
"Ok, be good. Do the laundry, don't get sucked into the toilet, and I'll see you after our epidemic." Sam said laughing, and she hung up the phone.  
  
Lauren looked at Sam quizzically, "Is he all better?" She asked, a grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, no help to Morgan!" Sam lied, she really didn't actually know.  
  
"Aww" Lauren pouted, "So are we going through with this "sick" act, I mean, a couple of days off of Masi-duty would be great, but my mom will never buy it."  
  
"Sure she will, I'm a GREAT actress," Sam said, rolling her eyes, " Besides, she thinks I'm already sort of sick, and your mom's cool."  
  
Scoffing, Lauren said, "ok. Sure, what ever you say. Maybe you ARE sick!"  
  
Just then, Lauren's mother walked into the room, "how's everything in here girls? Sam, are you feeling any better?" She asked brightly.  
  
Knowing Lauren's mom had talked to Hunter, and knowing that she was already prepared to keep the girls home, and that's where the whole sickness idea had stemmed from, Sam said, " Actually, I'm feeling worse. And I think I gave it to Lauren,"  
  
Walking over, Lauren's mom felt Sam's forehead, then Lauren's, "You two do feel a little warm. And the flu IS going around. Ok, you two are staying home for a few days. Why don't you run upstairs and get into your pj's then I'll run to the video store and get you some movies?"  
  
After Lauren's mother had left the room, Lauren turned to Sam, " I can't believe that worked!"  
  
Smiling Sam said, " You just have to plan it a few days in advance, I started in with the coughing yesterday."  
  
"You are truly the evil genius here. I bow down to the master." Lauren said, making a mock bow.  
  
Laughing, the two girls started upstairs to change. 


	16. Comming

1 Disclaimer: I don't own sweep  
  
Author's Note: I got some very good advice (thank you kali!) I know it sounds like I'm just being stupid, but I think I just had to hear it out loud "stop writing when it stops being fun." It hasn't stopped being fun yet, so…you're all not off the hook yet!  
  
Not telling Shea I'd found him was the WRONG thing to do. I don't know why I didn't tell her, and I don't know why I sent the letter. But I did, and I don't regret it. Even though my life here now is unbearable. Apparently, I'm the new target of ridicule. Unfortunately, it seems I didn't get the memo! Those bastards, I never trusted them, and I knew they didn't like me, but nobody here likes each other, you would think they could at least have a LITTLE compassion. Oh, wait, I forgot. That idea went out the window with the new rule that only people whom are "in favor" with Shea get to eat! Goddess, I'm so hungry, I could eat my own bloody shoes. That's why I've decided to leave, I'll go to Widow's Vale, I'll tell Shea that I'm tracking him, at least THERE I'll be allowed to eat. I'd better go now, some of them are coming, no doubt to kick the shit out of me for a piece of cake. The bastards. But I'll be out soon.  
  
-Eamonn  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Shea. I'm going away. I am going to get him. I know where now. I won't disappoint you." Eamonn stated as he held his finger to the button of the intercom.  
  
"Fine. Just FIND HIM." Came the cold reply.  
  
With that, Eamonn picked up his small duffel bag and headed out the door, out to Widows Vale.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Lauren.." Sam asked, putting down her ice-cream bowl and rolling over to face her, " Are you getting a tish board?" They hadn't left the house or their pajamas in two days.  
  
"I mean, being home from school is great, and it's even greater when you don't have to spend it all alone, but..I don't know, we're sort of beginning to…well…. Stagnate."  
  
Sitting up, Lauren looked at Sam, " Yah, I think you're right. I mean, Ice cream is god, but it can only go so far… What do we do now though?"  
  
With a shrug, Sam said," We could move the downstairs furniture upstairs and the upstairs furniture down here."  
  
Lauren looked at her slightly perplexed but amused," Are you serious?"  
  
"Sure!" Sam said brightly, already thinking of the impending chain of events it would offset.  
  
"Ok…I'm up for it." Lauren agreed, shoving herself off the living room floor. "Let's do it."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Morgan. I'm glad you're here." Hunter said, stepping away from the door to let her in.  
  
" I came as quickly as I could. What's up?" She said, moving into the small living room.  
  
" I think the person following me is here." Hunter said, not even waiting until she sat down.  
  
"Really? I thought they were here already, they were following you weren't they?" Morgan asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"No actually. They were following me by Scrying, and other magical means. We aren't dealing with someone who is new to magic. I don't want to underestimate them. But now they're here. Well, actually, not "they" I know it's only one person. But he, assuming, is here. We have to be incredibly careful, he may be after you." Hunter trailed off, looking at her from the armchair. He didn't say anything for a minute, just sat there, staring at her, and thinking of how painful it would be to loose her and how much he loved her. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he had been starring, but Morgan brought him back.  
  
"Ehum. Hunter? Are you alright? Maybe you've been working to hard. Have you been eating? It won't do you any good to have starved to death before he even gets to us." She said, smiling meekly.  
  
Hunter let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, goddess he loved her.  
  
"No, to be honest, I don't think I have been eating right. Since Sky left there hasn't been anything really worth eating, but when Sam was here she always managed something…interesting. Now I don't think I have much of anything, or the drive to do anything with it."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to come over and cook for you." Morgan said decidedly.  
  
Hunter grinned, this wasn't the time for it, but he was in sore need of some tender quietness. "That would be wonderful." He said, grinning at her lovingly. He could tell she felt it, she smiled at him in return, but just as she was going to walk over, she noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh my god, Hunter! I told my parent's I'd be home for dinner at seven! It's ten of!" Rushing of the couch, she headed for her coat and the door.  
  
As he got up to let her out, he silently cursed himself for ever bringing a clock into the house.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?" Morgan told him smiling, and gave him a quick kiss good-bye.  
  
" Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He said glumly as she walked to her car. Even though the prospect of a Saturday night together was tantalizing, he hated her always having to rush off.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been bombarded with schoolwork. Bleck. But now I'm on break and can hopefully write a lot more. There are some great things coming up…I hope! 


	17. Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Can't have it. But I'll definitely twist it to my own devices!  
  
I've just gotten to Widow's Vale. It's so absolutely small townish it's creepy sometimes. But also very beautiful. It's cozy here. I like it. Eamonn  
  
"Girls?.Gir.WHAT!?! GIRLS! COME HERE NOW!" "I think your dad just got home Lauren." Sam said, looking sidelong at Lauren from where she was sprawled on the floor of the bedroom. "Do you think he likes the way we redecorated the place?" Lauren asked, with a mockingly innocent stare. "I don't know, maybe it was a little to "French country" for him." Sam said, making the quotation marks with her fingers and rolling her eyes. "Whelp, let's go get "praised" for our handy work." Lauren said, pushing herself off the bed. "Yah, maybe he'll believe that a band of furniture rearranging ex-cons broke into the house and did it!" Sam said brightly, sending them both into a fit of laughter as they made their way down the stairs. "Somehow I doubt he would believe us!"  
  
"Wow! Morgan. This dinner is certainly.um.. Exotic!" Hunter said, eyeing the plate that had just been set down in front of him. "Don't patronize me." Morgan replied, glaring at him and then breaking down into laughter, "I know it's bad, but I have to eat it too, so there." She said, taking her place across the kitchen table Hunter had moved into the living room. "No! I really meant it, it looks delicious!" He said chuckling at her. "Here see, we'll both take a bite together, I'm sure it's amazing." "Alright...but somehow I doubt it." Morgan said, picking up a bit of charred something that would have been chicken and waiting for Hunter to do the same. Unfortunately, the appearance of the meal HAD been an accurate prelude to the taste. Morgan immediately spit hers out into her napkin, but Hunter managed to choke his down. Looking a bit like a stepped on puppy, Hunter looked up at Morgan. "Maybe we should order something in?" "Yah, I think that would definitely be a good idea. "Morgan said, looking miserably at the mess on her plate, tears welling up in her eyes. "I wanted this to be so perfect. But all I did was screw the whole thing up." "No. NO! You didn't do anything of the sort! It's not your fault love, sometimes things like this just happen." He soothed, putting his hand over hers across the table, and giving her a look that she couldn't pull away from. "No," he said again quietly, " I have a better idea, come with me to the kitchen. I'll teach you how to make beef stew, it's not as fancy, but my mother used to make it on cold nights, and my dad gave me the recipe. Come on." He coaxed, getting up from the table and pulling Morgan up from hers. "After all, there are never any coincidences in Wicca." He said, smiling at her, that wonderful smile he had that could make all her problems disappear. Standing there, she couldn't help but smile back, and follow him into the kitchen. 


	18. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own sweep  
  
"Hunter. I'm afraid the girls are getting a little restless. They've already switched the furniture from each floor, dyed the dog bright green, and harassed the neighbors children to the point where they won't set foot in their own back yard; all from INSIDE the house." It was Lauren's mother on the phone sounding worried about the girls and not a bit upset about their unusual revelry. "Hemm.somehow I can't ever imagine any of those ever coming from LAUREN. I'm sorry, Sam's a bit of a handful." Hunter said apologetically, but with the tiniest bit of inward amusement. "No, you just don't know Lauren. She doesn't normally bother pulling things like this at home anymore, I would guess out of boredom. She's a little charlatan is what she is, but at least the stunts are intricate. I've never once seen her put ketchup in someone's shoes." She said chuckling. "Yes, it's like it's an insult to their "credibility"" Hunter said bemused. They did really have the intelligence for it. Nothing was ever ordinary or illogical. "I think I might take them out somewhere. Just to keep them occupied. They might start sneaking out otherwise. Someplace crowded and safe." She said, thinking out loud. "Maybe the mall? Girls like the mall, Goddess ask me why..." Hunter suggested sighing. "Don't worry, she'll be back to drag you off to the mall soon enough." She told him in a way only a mother would know how to do. "That would be good, but remember to put watch sigils on them, and spells of protection and repellence and.." "I know Hunter, you don't have to worry, I would never let anything happen to them." She cut him off, chuckling a little. "No worries mother mouse. We'll see you soon." "Very funny." Hunter said dryly, "Be careful." "Good bye to you too Hunter." She said, now laughing.  
  
"Uhmph!" Morgan slammed strait into someone. She was heading back to her monstrosity of a car affectionately nicknamed "Das boot", a '71 Chrysler Valiant with three large paper bags full of groceries that were now sprawled over the muddy parking lot. "UH!" She sighed as she bent to pick them up, silently cursing herself for offering to go grocery shopping. "Sorry about that." She huffed, trying to salvage a squished loaf of bread. "No....it was my fault completely.I'm so sorry, here let me help you with that, I really am so sorry, I should watch where I'm going." He stammered, bending to help replace the strewn items. Looking at a dripping egg carton he frowned in misery, "I'm so sorry, I would pay for them, but I don't ha." He stopped himself abruptly, not meaning to let on he had no money. At this Morgan looked up, she saw a young boy, maybe around fifteen or sixteen, mussy golden hair and deep blue eyes. But his most obvious feature was his thinness. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. Morgan cursed to herself, Damn, a runaway. "No really, it was my fault, I'm always bumping into things, if it hadn't been into you, it would have been a pole, or a car, and they would have been dropped anyway." She said, picking up two of the bags. He rose quickly, and handed the other bag over to her, But his eyes remained fixed for a moment on the lunchmeat poking out of the top. This Morgan saw, and decided to take a chance, he looked so hungry what was the harm. "Are you staying someplace?" She asked, making him meet her big sisterly gaze. "Um.Yah.I do, I mean I am.and I should probably get going.and." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and starting to move away. "Wait. You could come with me to my boyfriend's house, he would let you stay with him for a few nights." She said calmly, she didn't want to frighten him. "They said it was going to snow."She lied, maybe that would get him to come. She didn't know what it was; she just didn't want this boy out of her sight. He stopped, thinking, he really didn't want to spend below freezing nights in the car, no matter how cool it was to be able to drive it a year before he should. Turning back to her, he said, "Alright. I'll come." And followed her to the car. 


	19. Eamonn Comes

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Can't have it. But I'll definitely twist it to my own devices!  
  
"Hunter, I have a problem. Hear me out before you say no though ok? I bumped into this kid at the supermarket, a runaway, he's gotta be. He can't be any older than fifteen or sixteen years old." Morgan rambled, standing at the payphone by the grocery store. ". And you want me to take him in. That's fine love, I'm all for helping someone in need. And to tell you the truth, it's been getting a bit lonely over here without Sam around." Hunter admitted. He had been feeling the emptiness of the house more and more since Sam left and he was grateful to finally have a distraction. "Great," Morgan sighed, " I'll bring him right over." Hanging up, she walked back towards the car. Dropping into the driver's seat, she turned to talk to him. " He wouldn't let me huh? I knew it, but it was worth a shot, thanks anyway, it was real nice of you to try..." He said, moving to open the door. "No. Wait, he said you could stay. As long as you need to, he'll feed you and everything, no charge." Morgan said, and he turned back around to face her. "Jeez," he said, suddenly blushing, "You've been so nice to me, given me a place to stay and all, and I don't even know your name." "That's right, it's Morgan, I completely forgot to ask you for yours." " Its...It's...Ea.it's David." Eamonn finally managed, he almost forgot that he couldn't use his Wiccan name. " Alright then David," Morgan said, looking a little skeptical, "Off to Hunter's." 


End file.
